Victorian Twins
Chapter 1 in Doctor Who: Break it Chapter 2 is right this way--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Gone_as_in%3F... Summary The Doctor and Clara meet two, unique mysterious twins. Story Twins, Twins, twins they were identical twins. Sam and Caleb had not ever been known who was who as they had been since birth, Folks said they had mysterious power unlike any individual known in the realm of reality as some denounced their abilities to be the work of the devil. But people still came for their help from all over the country hoping they could help. However, one day they simply disappeared in thin air. Not one has known what happened to them...until now. This is where The Eleventh Doctor and Clara come in. "Doctor, are you forgetting something?" Clara Oswin, The Eleventh Doctor's current companion asks, she leans on the railing around the TARDIS control quarters. Things had changed after what could have been the Doctor's 'death' and her own entrapment in time within an area where a perosn who went through their own timeline would end up. She has a smug smile on her face. The Doctor whizzed by Clara,wearing a Scuba diver suit. He has small fish flopping in his hand. Clara chuckled, amused The Doctor hadn't noticed they were no longer in the ocean. "Stop being a crybaby." The Doctor held up a blowfish. "You are really--Who says bowties are not cool?" He makes a look with Clara. "Bowties are the coolest accessories since the Pandorica!" He pushes a few buttons as the Blowfish is put into a water bowl. The lights went out unexpectedly so did the TARDIS make unusual-screeching-high pitched sounds. The Water Bowl goes straight down towards the floor though the Doctor catches it before landing on the floor. As quickly as it had happened the light were back on, "Phew," The Doctor sighs, putting it back on the table. "Close one." Clara read the monitor where two girls in Victorian dresses are seen in the worn out photograph that could have been artwork rather it being an image. They are partially seen due to the red lights going on and off in the TARDIS. Clara's not accustomed to this sound unlike the adventure she's been having on Wednesdays with the Doctor. "Are you some kind of pedophile who collects children photos?" Clara asks, her eyes in awe as did her face display this expression of fascination and confusion. The Doctor doesn't have a apparent clue about pedophile. "A Pedle File?" He repeats, "Do I look like a pedle that has files? No I don't." The Doctor turns around, but he slips and falls. "Ow." The Doctor complains, "Why am I on the floor? The TARDIS is slippery that's what." He gets right up. "Why am I wearing scuba diver suit? You were retrieving a blowfish to bring it out of exinction." He felt around his head. "I don't have a Fezz, that's uncool." The Doctor quickly gets up. "Old girl probably got some fire kinks, it'll be out--" He presses a button. "In a half an hour,galliferian time." The way The Doctor said it made Clara wonder about Galliferian time,how long it took things to get done in human time. When she thought about it, more often it lead her to talking like a nut-case who sounded confusing unless in the presence of the right person. "And what are you talking about?" The Doctor asks, undoubtfully confused. Clara pushes the monitor towards the Doctor. The Doctor looks surprised. "it came up?" He looks at Clara, raising an non-existant eyebrow. Clara nodded. The Doctor shifts the monitor to the right, noting:"The Bendurdeys!" He said it so cheerfully this startled Clara since usually this is not a response an companion would get from the Doctor--not even Einstine or Frankenstine or Hitler. The list can go on and on. But it wouldn't stop there until the world had ended. "Nice children they were, hard to remember after all these years." He takes his scuba diver hat off. "Tight suit, not cool." "Who are they?" Clara insisted, wanting to know about these twins. "The Burdendys." The Doctor turns himself around at the right hand exit doorway. "Doctor, I mean as in their names," Clara taps the screen, "Don't all timelords remember first names?" The Doctor could barely remember their first names, "I don't remember, but I do need to change for the era," The Doctor starts towards the doorway. "You may want to make yourself less obvious that we are not from the right era." ~ ~ ~ The Doctor and Clara came out, "We're baacc--" He stops short noticing the buildings, the dresses woren by woman, and men who seemed to have attires you wouldn't have thought about unless the era had turned back several clocks and hours. "We are in the wrong era, we are in the Victorian era!" He grimly said, knowing what happens in this time period. Twins, both-child plum and short; were shaking hands of a well obvious poor individual. They both wore white dresses, white gloves, and black boots. They wore big hats over their ginger hair color similar well known celebrities. They had freckles on their face around their noses. Both had clear-transparent blue eyes that stood out from their completely white skin. One resident laughs at the Doctor's futuristic attire. Clara choose to wear her maroon dress with white dots all over, her black jacket, and black boots. "Why is he wearing a strange attire?" A woman asks her probable husband in a low whisper. "Probably out of touch with reality." The husband whispers back, as they shuddered past the two. The girls go to the doctor with bright-impossible faces. "Hello Doctor!" The girls said, simultaneously. "We've been expecting you," Clara looks to the Doctor, "Did you plan...a playdate with them?" She asks, earning a sheepish-faint 'yes' from the Timelord in his 11th Regeneration. "Why don't we have a chat in the--" No Sooner than he said it the Girls had speeded into the TARDIS (Doors were open) without any more questions. It was as if his words alone were a invitation as The Great Gatsby's house had been known for parties at nights. The words of a time lord meant several things to those who knew these rare species. After what had been like forever The Doctor finally got dressed into his usual attire. "You met them as Bigfoot?" Clara asks, sounding surprised at this unexpected revelation. The Doctor straighten his crooked bowtie. "I was going to a party, and then Rose and Mickey ditched me, in a hot-unpleasent suit." The Doctor explains, turning towards the two twins. "Never again should I take the suggestion of wearing a bear costume for a children's play." His eyes lowered on the two as he taps his chin. The girls giggled not really getting the concept of bear costume. Clara had heard of these two, on some occassions. "He was swweaaatting!" The first twin waves her hand like a fan. "Ewwey. But he did help us get some apples. Don't you still love apples Mr.Timelord?" Clara couldn't imagine him in a sweaty costume. "That was my tenth regeneration," The Doctor interjects, "I don't like apples." The interaction between the children and The Doctor is a hard not to resit temptation fascinating over. "How's your parents been?" The Doctor puts food into the blowfish's bowl. "Stella and Jack,are they still, living?" The girl's bright face became solemn. "They are gone." /End Chapter. Major Events -The Doctor met the burgendys in a bear suit, therefor, he ignited the bigfoot legend somehow. -The Doctor makes a reference to Rose Tyler and Mickey Characters Clara Oswin The Doctor